LeCaire
"LeCaire" is a SpongeBob episode from Season Sixteen, in this episode, Mr.Krabs changes the Krusty Krab into a supermarket. Characters SpongeBob Mr.Krabs Mrs.Puff Squidward Plankton A Mouse Patrick Transcription : episode starts at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob is frying Krabby Patties SpongeBob : Ahhhh! What a beautiful day at the Krusty Krab! Frying Krabby Patties... And I also took Gary with me! a close-up of “Gary”. In reality, it's just cardboard, it falls on the ground Oh! It wasn't Gary! It's just a cardboard! Hello Mr.Cardboard! Mr.Krabs : enters SpongeBob? SpongeBob : Yes? Mr.Krabs? Mr.Krabs : Eh... I don't know how to make more money! So? How can I make more money? SpongeBob : I don't know Mr.Krabs... Mr.Krabs : Money! Tell me how to make more money! I said : HOW!!?? SpongeBob and shakes him SpongeBob : I told you I don't know Mr.Krabs! Mr.Krabs : But... I want to make money! It's so hard to make money here! Squidward : Say the one who has one trillion dollars. Mr.Krabs : Stop talking me biggo boyo! And as for you little spongo... Uh... Continue to prepare Krabby Patties. gets out of the kitchen and sees an advertisement Fish : Hi! Mr.Krabs! This message is for you! Do you want to become even richer? Mr.Krabs : Yes. Fish : Then... Transform your restaurant into a supermarket! Mr.Krabs : Why didn't I think of that earlier!? Month of boring and unfunny jokes and construction later, the camera cuts to a classroom, Mr.Krabs is sitting on a chair and has a table in front of him Mr.Krabs : Today's question is... How to get more money? Actually, all you need to do is watch the TV even though your head will explode if you watch it day and night! Squidward : Aren't you going a little too far, Mr.Krabs? SpongeBob : No. He isn't! I'm sure the head explosion is maybe true! And besides, I'm lying! Mr.Krabs : I'm sorry SpongeBob but you're really not helping! microphone appears out of nowhere, he sees the microphone Go away! Plankton! We don't need you here! Mmh... an idea, inhales heavily AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! camera cuts to the Chum Bucket, it explodes Mr.Krabs : the explosion I understand why no one likes Plankton's plans! SpongeBob : You're petty, petty harshy on Plankton! Mr.Krabs : Why... Why do you talk like that? SpongeBob : I don't know. Mr.Krabs : Alright. I'm sorry for making you wait for too long! Just... All you need to do is to go to LeCaire, the best supermarket in the world! And everything is there! I'm serious! Go to LeCaire! little melody starts to play followed by a women half-whispering “LeCaire” French Narrator : card shows up Long Hours of boring walking later... Because SpongeBob is soooooo slow! He's too slow so... Uh... sleeps Swiss Narrator : time card shows up French Narrator? Why are you sleeping? French Narrator : time card shows up up Oh... Sorry. camera cuts to SpongeBob's house, Patrick is waiting outside Patrick : Oh! Gosh! I'm so lazy I can't even knock on SpongeBob's door! I guess I should go in his house instead! into SpongeBob's house Hi SpongeBob! SpongeBob : How did you come in my house? Patrick : I broke the window. And I also want you to come with me in LeCaire! SpongeBob : Okay! Let's go! and Patrick go to the supermarket SpongeBob : What would you like to buy? Patrick : I like horseradish! SpongeBob : see any horseradish What do you like except horseradish? Patrick : I like walls! They're delicious! And... Delicious! and SpongeBob go next of a wall which is also covered with shelves full of frozen Ketchup Patrick : That looks so delicious! SpongeBob : The frozen Ketchups? Patrick : No! The wall! the shelf Look at this magnificent wall! So delicious! So tasty! the wall SpongeBob : I don't think walls are tasty... Patrick : I thought they were! What can be tasty? Umm... Ceilings! until he reaches the ceiling, he licks the ceiling SpongeBob : That isn't tasty or licky either. Patrick : on the ground but is still standing on his two legs Okay. What can I eat then? takes a pot of Ketchup and shows it to Patrick SpongeBob : Why won't you try Ketchup? Patrick : to eat the pot and SpongeBob takes it back Why are you doing this? This pot was delicious! SpongeBob : Because it isn't made to be eaten, the thing in the pot is made to be swallowed! the pot and tries to put the Ketchup on Patrick's tongue, nothing happens because the Ketchup is frozen Patrick, I think this thing is a scam... Mr.Krabs : Oh! Hi SpongeBob! SpongeBob : Hi Mr.Krabs! This pot of Ketchup is a scam! Mr.Krabs : I know me boyo! I don't want to pay things like this! I robbed them! SpongeBob : Mr.Krabs, you're fired! Mr.Krabs : No, you're fired! Just for 3 days. But you're fired, so I'll save a penny. SpongeBob : But Mr.Krabs, how will I live my life? Mr.Krabs : I wouldn't fire you if that endures for all eternity! But I'm just firing you for 3 days, and I'll rehire you after! SpongeBob : Okay! French Narrator : card shows up Pff... I want to be fire... Uh... I mean... 1 hour later. camera cuts to SpongeBob's house, Patrick and SpongeBob are there SpongeBob : around What can I do, what can I do, what can I do? Patrick : there, drooling SpongeBob : Can you be intelligent for a second? Patrick : Okay! 60 divided by 7 equals 8,571428571428571! And... SpongeBob : Mmh... Stay intelligent, because I want you to go with me in LeClaire. I have an idea! Patrick : Five on Five... equals Ten! camera cuts again to LeCaire SpongeBob : Hi Mr.Krabs! Mr.Krabs : I hope you came here to buy something and not to work! Unless this work has nothing to do with LeCaire! Patrick : around Mmh... mustard pot and squeezes it Hey! This mustard is a scam! You're not supposed to scam people! You're breaking the law! random phone Hello police? Mr.Krabs : What did you do to make him that intelligent me boy? SpongeBob : I just told him he should be intelligent, and here he is! Mr.Krabs : Okay! Patrick Be stupid! Patrick : You... Uh... mustard pot and eats it Mmh... Delicious! SpongeBob : Mr.Krabs! What did you do?! Mr.Krabs : I made Patrick stupid again! SpongeBob : Anyways, your commerce is a scam! Those mustard pots should be real mustard plot! Just like this mayonnaise pot! mayonnaise pot, squeezes it and mayonnaise comes out of it Uh??? This mayonnaise is real! Mr.Krabs : Yes! It is! Mrs.Puff : from nowhere, also pushing a caddy Hello SpongeBob... SpongeBob : Hello Mrs.Puff! So, Krabs... Where are we? Mr.Krabs : Uh... We were talking about rehiring you and the fact that you should be even less payed! SpongeBob : Okay! I'm rehired and I will be even less payed! Mr.Krabs : Yeah! I won! SpongeBob : You won what? Mr.Krabs : Uh... I won you! Because uh... You'll give me money! SpongeBob : money in Mr.Krabs' pocket Done! Mr.Krabs : Okay! You're disfired! SpongeBob : What does disfired means? Mr.Krabs : It means... uh... reverse firing! SpongeBob : Okay! I dishate you Mr.Krabs! I'll I won't disbuy dishot Krabby Patties dismiss! Mr.Krabs : Dismiss? It already means something! And what does your version means? SpongeBob : frozen Krabby Patty Dismiss means, reverse lady! Dishate means reverse hate, and disbuy means reverse uh... not buying but the opposite! Mr.Krabs : Okay! You're putting filler in our life boyo! Those lines you're saying are unnecessary! SpongeBob : So, am I rehired? Mr.Krabs : Yeah! Patrick : to the cash desk Hello Squidward, uh... Where's the sign? Squidward : I don't know, we're in a supermarket. Patrick : I want a Krabby Patty ordered with ink lemonade! Squidward : starts to flow from his nose I'm hope you're not the real Patrick. Patrick : No! That was my brother who scared you! So, I want a Krabby Patty... Squidward : If you want Krabby Patties, go buy some. Patrick : That's what I'm looking for! Give me a Krabby Patty. Mr.Krabs : Take it! Krabby Patty to Patrick, he eats it So, what do you think? Patrick : Mmh... Delicious! SpongeBob : Hey! Squidward! Squidward : What? SpongeBob : Do you think I miss something? Squidward : You wanted the police to close the supermarket. SpongeBob : Thank you. random phone Hi! Police! Do you know that my boss constructed a supermarket without the authorization of the government? Yes! That's what I'm saying! the phone back to where it was The police is coming! Mr.Krabs : SPONGEBOB!!! SpongeBob : Yes, Mr.Krabs? Mr.Krabs : You're fired again! SpongeBob : No! Mr.Krabs : You're not fired? Okay. Wait a minute, are trying to fool me? SpongeBob : No. Mr.Krabs : Yes! You do! For that case! I will take your happiness, I will break atoms right next to it, and then, BBBOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!! SpongeBob : I don't think you're scaring me. Mr.Krabs : That's what you think! Policemen : Hello Mister Eugene, we're here to close your supermarket, and also to put you in prison! Mr.Krabs : What did I do? Policemen : pot of mayonnaise, opens it, and shows it to Mr.Krabs That's what you did. Mr.Krabs : SpongeBob! Please help me! SpongeBob : No! You did too much! Mr.Krabs : You're fired and don't ever say “no”! SpongeBob : I won't be fired! And I didn't say the word! Dahahahahahaah! Hour Later, the camera cuts to Squidward's house Squidward : magazine Ah... I love magazines! Director : Squidward! Squidward : Oh! Sorry! It's the end of my break? Director : Yes it is! camera starts filming, Squidward is presenting a publicity Squidward : Hello there and welcome to relaXland... xxxxxxxxxx... And today you're going to be Relaxxxxxxx.... relaxed! on the couch Mass me ladies! ladies starts to massage him Aaaaahhhhh... Relaxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx... camera cuts to SpongeBob's house, he was watching the TV SpongeBob : Pff... This publicity is pointless, it doesn't even say what to buy! Director : That's your turn SpongeBob! SpongeBob : Oh... Alright... Relax... Ahahahahah... on the floor Ahahahahahah... up I don't get it. What should I do? Director : Go to the beach? SpongeBob : Alright... camera cuts to the beach, SpongeBob is drinking some cocktail Oh yeah... That's delicious... And relaxing... camera cuts to Patrick's rock Woah! What a publicity! Director : Can you play your scene please? script Patrick : Okay! So.. Uh... Mr.Krabs is mean, he's bad because he made LeCaire, LeCaire stinks, I hate it... Aaaaaa... LeCaire... Woah! That's a cool script! Director : Please, call me Mark! camera cuts to the prison, Mr.Krabs is there Mr.Krabs : Uh... I've never knew I would've been sent to the prison one day... Plankton : Hi Eugene. Mr.Krabs : AAAAAHHHHH!!! was just a dream, Mr.Krabs wakes up and sees LeCaire, still open Mr.Krabs : I think I should take off my scams! SpongeBob : Done! Mr.Krabs : Ewf... Eheheh! You done what? SpongeBob : I took off your scams! Patrick : Yes! I ate everything that was in the supermarket! Mr.Krabs : Everything was a scam anyways. SpongeBob : Oh look! A mouse! Patrick : A mouse! everywhere and crushes the camera, breaking it and the episode ends Category:Season 16 Episodes Category:Episodes